


Green paint, Glorestor and a prank

by eolodsarrow



Category: Erestor/Glorfindel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eolodsarrow/pseuds/eolodsarrow
Summary: Hello,I tried something else. My sister prompted me to write this and like always no beta.Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated :-)Enjoy :-)
Relationships: Elladan & Elrohir (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel & Erestor, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Celebrian (minor), Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Maglor & Elladan & Elrohir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Green paint, Glorestor and a prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I tried something else. My sister prompted me to write this and like always no beta.   
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated :-)
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Imladris Third Age 

A bloodhurtling scream disturbed the otherwise peaceful valley of Imladris. The pounding of little feet and giggling announced two little elflings. Both were dark haired descendants of noldorin bloodline. Mischief sparkled in their grey eyes. One held a bucket of spring green paint.   
Curses followed the young culprits a raven haired elf gave chase. Still giggling the identical elflings rounded a corner – only to crash into two very long legs. Wide eyed they looked up. A tall, broad and smiling elf gazed at them in plain amusement.   
»What are you two up to?«   
One of the elflings showed the bucket to the elf proudly.   
»We painted Erestor green«, the other announced.   
The tall elf nearly lost it right then. With laughter in his sky blue eyes he crouched down to their height.   
»Oh my... And what did Erestor say to this?«   
Before the elflings could answer a roar was heard much closer than before.   
»Elladan! Elrohir!« »Ah, I see... well now, you two better run.«  
And run they did.   
Glorfindel righted himself just in time as Erestor rounded the corner. A very green and a very furious Erestor.   
»Where are they?!« »I don't now who you mean, but you look a little bit green, my dear friend.« Erestor was fuming.   
»It's not funny, Glorfindel!« »Well...« »Don't you dare say it! I have to go to the council meeting and Thranduil will be insufferable if he sees me like this!«   
That made the blonde elf wince in sympathy. »I'm sure it'll wash off. Anyway how came you to be so...«   
Glorfindel trailed off barely holding back a chuckle. The chief councillor glowered at Imladris' captain.   
»I'm pretty sure you know. And you helped them escape.« Glorfindel knew better than lying while being pierced by those sharp gorgeous eyes.   
»I'm sure they didn't mean any harm«, he tried to soothe the furious councillor. »Not meaning any harm? That was already the third time they pranked me, alone this month! How come they never prank you or Lindir or their parents?!« »You're just too easy to rile up, my lovely councillor. Besides they did prank Lindir and have you seen Celebrians scary eyebrow raise? Also they try to get you to have more fun.« »This is not fun.« »Erestor, why don't I help you washing the paint out of your hair?« The offer made Erestor glare again. »No thank you, I'll do it myself.«   
With that the head councillor swirled around and vanished. Glorfindel heaved a sigh that turned into a chuckle that turned into a hearty laugh when he remembered Erestor looking like a grumpy cat. A very green grumpy cat. 

When Erestor came in everyone fell silent. Glorfindels eyes widened at the sight. A green haired councillor strode in with a murderous gleam in his dark eyes. The paint had obviously been resistant to water. Elrond inwardly face-palmed. So that was all the giggling and hushed voices about. He'd have to have a word with his twins later.   
Right now he prayed to every Valar he knew of that Thranduil would keep his mouth shut. But of course it was too much to ask.   
As soon as the shock wore off, Thranduil snorted with laughter, clutching his belly. »By the Valar, Erestor. Nice hair colour. Did you try to blend in with the trees or did you fall into a bucket of paint this morn'?« Before Erestor could retort, Glorfindel opened his mouth and said: »At least it suits him. Not everyone can pull off a green like this. You surely not«, he added with a sugary grin aimed at the woodland king. In this moment Erestor never felt more grateful for his friend and secret love. It delighted him to no end to see Thranduils face souring. There was a petty satisfaction found in it. Elrond prevented the woodland king from speaking and said: »It's time to talk treaties...«   
After that it got a lot more peaceful, although there was still many a glance thrown Erestors way. 

Thranduil had finally left and Erestor was sporting a headache. The blonde problem had made snide remarks all through the council meeting. And he'd been not the only one. No one seemed to be able to hold in a grin or take him seriously. Even Glorfindels – or Findo how Erestor had dubbed him secretly – lips had twitched now and then.   
Thankfully Glorfindel hadn't said anything else but instead got up to stand behind Erestor when the others started to filter out. Except for Elrond. Strong hands cupped his head and fingers began massaging his temples. A relieved sigh escaped him while he leaned his head against a firm body.   
Erestor felt Elrond taking a strand of his hair to examine it more closely.   
»I'm very sorry about this, my friend.« »Maybe you should punish them for once«, answered Erestor without opening his eyes. »It was the third time alone this month.« He could imagine Elronds grimace. »I will talk to them.«   
Finally the raven haired elf cracked an eye open. »They're getting out of control. You have to reign them in before they take it to far one day and some innocent elf will be hurt. I heard they stole all the harp strings and decorated the public baths. An unsuspecting elf nearly cut himself open. That's not funny anymore, Lord Elrond.« The use of his title made the elf-lord flinch for Erestor only ever used it when he was mad.   
Glorfindels finger stopped for a long moment before resuming their blissful task.   
»I will...« »Talk to them, yes. But they will not learn«, interrupted Erestor.   
»Come, my friend«, a low voice murmured into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Desire pooling low in his belly. Without resistance Erestor let himself be led away from the council chamber to his own rooms.   
»Rest now, Erestor«, said the captain quietly. A light kiss to his temple followed. »Stay with me«, whispered Erestor with sleepy courage. He felt more than saw the smile adorning Glorfindels face.   
»Just let me fetch something to eat.« Erestor kept his hold on Glorfindels robes unwilling to let go. The captain chuckled, removed the clinging fingers, went to the door and ordered a healthy meal before returning to Erestors side.   
»Come, love. Sit down. Are you still having a headache?« Although the aching was a lot better now, Erestor was not one to pass up an opportunity presenting itself on a silver platter. Besides Glorfindel had called him love. That should mean something, right?   
Glorfindel got behind him, starting up the massage again while bracketing Erestor with his body. The dark haired elf felt himself slip into sleep. 

When he woke it was to Glorfindel whispering sweet nothings into his ear. To fingers still carding through his hair. To a warm body pressed intimately against his own. »Erestor, sweet, wake up. You need to eat something.« A kiss on his brow.   
When Erestor made no move to sit up – way to content where he was – Glorfindel huffed fondly, took a morsel from the platter and held it to Erestors lips. »Eat, my friend.« Slowly Erestor parted his lips and took the meat from the fingers of his crush. Glorfindels breath hitched but Erestor was too tired to actually care what that could mean. So Glorfindel fed him while taking a few bites himself. 

After they'd eaten, Erestor nearly fell asleep again. Glorfindel laughed quietly and carried him to bed. There he stripped him to his pants and pulled the blankets up to the chief councillors nose. »Stay with me, Findo.« Erestor didn't dare hope and yet. »Alright. Just let me take off my clothes.« That nearly roused Erestor from his sleepy state. His thoughts promptly took off in the direction of scenarios which involved very little clothing and a lot more skin contact.   
Yet the exhaustion won. A warm body slipped next to him under the covers. Erestor wasted no time in snuggling up to his friend who didn't seem to mind in the slightest if his reaction was anything to go by. The captain pulled Erestor closer until his head rested on his muscular chest. One ear pressed against skin, Erestor could feel and hear the calm beating of Glorfindels heart which lulled him back to sleep. 

The next morning Erestor was startled awake by a furious scream. Bolting upright, blinking in confusion he saw that his bed companion had left. Erestor didn't know if should be disappointed or relieved when he spotted Glorfindels clothing – except his pants – still laying on the floor. Weird. Then he looked up and saw Glorfindel standing in the doorway, looking everything like a drenched rat while holding a peculiar shaped pants. He was tripping wet. So was the fabric in his hands. Erestors eyes travelled over Glorfindels face, following the tiny waterdrops making their way down Glorfindels throat, over his chest, continuing down his defined stomach only to disappear into the hem of his sleeping pants. Unconsciously he liked his lips. But why was Glorfindel wet? Erestor looked around until he found a bucket full water – well it's contents were spilled on Imladris' captain. Obviously it had been meant for Erestor but since Glorfindel woke first it was him who had fallen victim to the little gremlins scheme.   
Erestor couldn't help but to start laughing. He laughed so much that he collapsed on the bed holding his belly.   
Glorfindel while still mad couldn't help the answering grin. It didn't matter so much that he gotten pranked and his pants shaped into flowers, as long as it made Erestor laugh. The councillor was even more beautiful when laughing. Totally worth it.   
»I'll go get changed. Then we can go to breakfast together.« Erestor barely managed a nod. It was so hilarious. At least someone else than him suffered.   
Glorfindel was only gone for a few minutes when another roar was heard. Erestor – who had managed to pull himself together – ran over to his friends rooms. The sight that greeted him was really funny. The golden haired warrior stood in midst of his room – room, pants strewn everywhere.   
»Elladan! Elrohir!«, bellowed Glorfindel. Now it was Erestors turn to laugh. »What happened?« »The twins of terror happened! They have cut and sown all my pants into the shape of flowers!« Erestor came closer while inspecting the flower shaped pants. When he looked up he blinked in surprise. There were tears glistening in Glorfindels blue eyes. Also he was very much upset. Erestor patted his arm soothingly. »There, there. I'm sure there are still pants in your wardrobe.« »No, Erestor. They cut all of them. All of them, do you understand! And I have to go on patrol later. Orc sightings have been reported. Too close to Imladris. What if I can't help or defend the borders because I'm missing my pants? What if the men don't return? What if...?« Ah, thought Erestor, you're not upset on your behalf but afraid you'll fail.  
Erestor cupped Glorfindels face. »Listen, Findo, you didn't fail back in Gondolin. You made it possible for so many to escape. And your men are capable. So it's alright to spend the day with me. There's no point in borrowing my pants for they will not fit you.« Glorfindel leaned his forehead against Erestors. »Thank you, mellon nîn. I'm sorry. Next time I hold them while you tickle them.« Against his will Erestor had to smile.« 

The guards were already waiting impatiently in the courtyard while Elrond stood with his wife on the side. Yet there was still no sign of the golden haired warrior. »It's unusual for Glorfindel to be late. Maybe I should go look for him.« Celebrian was about to say something when a commotion broke out. Eyes wide with shock Celebrian could only gape. »I think there is our captain.« Elrond looked closer. »Is he...?« He trailed off awkwardly.   
Indeed there was Glorfindel – in very short pants that stretched weirdly around his figure – sporting and unamused look. Erestor who was walking next to the captain held something equally weird shaped.   
When they had reached the little family Glorfindel took the something from Erestor and threw it down at Elronds feet. Said one was confused as he picked it up to inspect it. »What's this?« »One of my pants. Your twins had the courtesy of altering all of my pants to this shape«, Glorfindel explained through gritted teeth.   
»Since Erestor and I found no fitting pants I will stay here until I'll have new ones. Ardamir will take over the command«, he told the elf who was his second. That elf bowed curtly, turned and led the warriors away.   
Celebrian turned to her twins. »Is that true?« The twins had the sense to look sheepish. Thus Celebrian dragged them away – already giving them a stern lecture.   
Glorfindel scoffed, clasped Erestors hand and man his way back to his rooms. He huffed again but otherwise didn't say anything else. Erestor thought it his turn to comfort. So he wrapped his arms around the captain and pressed close. To his relief Glorfindel put his hands over his slightly smaller ones. »Thank you, my friend.«   
»I promise you, one day we will have our sweet revenge.« That got a sweet chuckle out of Glorfindel. Erestor could feel it vibrating against his face. »Let's stay in today. It's going to rain later anyway.« »I hope the guard will return whole and hale.« Erestor squeezed Glorfindel tighter in silent comfort. Feeling bold he even pressed a kiss between the captains shoulderblades. »They will, I promise.« Why was his voice so scratchy?   
While Erestor was distracted by his thoughts, Glorfindel clasped on of his hands and kissed his knuckles lightly which made Erestor squeak in a very undignified manner.   
With a sigh the blonde elf turned around and framed Erestors face in his large hands. He searched for a moment and seemed to gather all his courage after finding what he looked for. Erestor wondered what Glorfindel was so nervous about. They had been friends for a very long time and knew each other inside out.   
Then the captain opened his mouth and the next words cleared everything up. »I love you so much, Erestor Rogion. We were friends since Gondolin but I have loved you far longer. You don't have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know.«   
Erestors mind reeled. Could Glorfindel really mean what he thought he was saying? Could his dreams really come true?   
»Erestor?« Now Glorfindel sounded more insecure than he ever had heard him. The hands framing his face fell away as the golden haired captain turned on his heels. Finally Erestor sprung into action.  
»Wait!« Erestor clutched Glorfindels sleeve. Said one had his eyes averted to the ground. With two fingers Erestor forced Glorfindel to look up. He smiled. »I love you too, you silly elf.« »Really? You...?«   
Erestor had never seen the famed balrog slayer at a loss for words. In any other situation it would have been funny but now he looked so vulnerable. It was Erestors turn to cup the others face. Glorfindel nuzzled his hand. »Yes, Findo. Can I kiss you?«  
The blonde elf only nodded. Determined Erestor rose on his tiptoes for he was a bit smaller than Glorfindel. Their lips met in a way that made Glorfindel gasp. Erestor took the chance and slipped his tongue into Glorfindels mouth. Their kiss turned from chaste to passionate. Desperate hands grappled at fabric. They tumbled onto the bed. 

A few hours later found Glorfindel and Erestor soundly – so intertwined that it was impossible to tell where one began and one ended. Not suspecting another plot from the twins – this time with the help from a special elf.   
Maglor had found his way to the valley of Imladris in his wanderings where he chanced upon two little elflings who looked exactly like two troublemakers he'd known long ago.   
He stepped closer. The two elflings were discussing in hushed voices while giggling and holding a key. »And who you two may be? Ah, let me guess, Elladan and Elrohir«, he said with a mischievous smile. The elflings squeaked but calmed down when they saw who had spoken to them. »Grandfather!«, exclaimed Elrohir throwing himself in Maglors awaiting arms. Followed closely by his twin.   
»And what are my grandsons planning?« Maglor asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. The youngsters broke into laughter again. Elladan showed Maglor the key. »It's for a big wardrobe. Fin and Tor need to fess up. So we want to help them«, explained Elrohir putting on a very important air. Maglor smiled amused.   
»Will you help us?«, begged Elladan with big round puppy eyes. And Maglor lost. »Yes. Have I ever told you the story where my cousins and I locked my older brother and cousin in? Maedhros, your other grandfather and his beloved Fingon. We did it also with my father and uncles. Not the best idea.« Maglor shuddered at the memory. It gave him nightmares even today. »No, you didn't tell.« »Well, it started all...« For the time of the tales the elflings were occupied until their father found his own atar and his children. 

A few days later Erestor was unceremoniously shoved into an empty wardrobe. It was pretty much dark and he could almost see nothing.   
»Hello, love. I see they got you too.« »Findo?« »Yes, darling.« Erestor was confused. How did they – whoever they were – managed to shove an experienced warrior in a wardrobe? Himself he would understand for he hadn't touched his blades in centuries but Glorfindel? »They took me by surprise. I was reading that poetry book you gave me. I think they took it away.«  
While Glorfindel was speaking Erestor felt his way over to his lover. When he found his hand he sat down. »What do you think they planned this time?« Erestor shrugged. »I don't know. Sounded something like “make out” or “kissy, kissy” or something. But I suspect they want to help us get together.« »Sounds about right. Hopefully someone will miss us and open this wardrobe. Until then...«  
Erestor smiled into the dark. His lover sounded a bit hoarse. Without thought Erestor moved to straddle his lover and banged his knee against something. A string of colourful curses followed that left even Glorfindel impressed. But soon the knee was forgotten and they resumed their activities. 

Sudden light blinded them and they jumped apart. Celebrian was standing in front of them, her children cowering behind her. Yet somehow cheering. The lady of Imladris stayed silent, waiting. Erestor and Glorfindel climbed out of the closet. Then they turned simultaneously to the twins sending them a terrifying grin. The twins squeaked and hurried away. With an apologetic glance Celebrian followed after them.   
Erestor took Glorfindels hand and they grinned at each other. Revenge was going to be so sweet. 

A few hundred years later twin screams of horror interrupted the morning peace of the valley. The twins woke up in flooded beds with little magic dwarf-made fishes.  
Glorfindel and Erestor were laying in bed each sporting a satisfied smile. They shared a kiss, congratulated each other for the brilliant idea and a successful prank. Then they went back to sleep in each others arms.   
Unnecessary to say the twins never pranked them again. 

Fin


End file.
